Starmora: Turn On
by GuardianZoe
Summary: Moments Gamora and Peter Quill/Star-Lord have admired/been 'turned on' by each other. Starmora.


Moments Gamora and Peter Quill/Star-Lord have admired/been 'turned on' by each other. Starmora.

The dim light that radiated from the small light on the ceiling cast a sheen along her back. Her green skin glistened as she curved her back, removing her top. Peter lay on their bed, watching her and she didn't know it.

She'd just finished sparring with Drax and had came back to their room to change out of her sweaty clothes. When she'd entered the room, she had walked up to Peter and kissed his head before turning her back on him to pick out fresh clothes. Her kiss had woken him up but when he saw her, he was suddenly lost for words.

His eyes trailed over her legs, following the tight leather trousers she was sliding down them. He gulped at the sight of her long and toned legs. Every inch of her was toned. Peter knew she was strong but when he actually got to see her muscles, he felt weak at the knees. He found her breath-taking.

Her fingers brushed her hair from her back to over one of her shoulders, and Peter's breath hitched at the sight of her shoulder blades. The light hit her back perfectly and it made his entire body tingle.

"If you're awake, you may as well come over here and do my hair."

Peter almost fell out of bed at her words. He hadn't known she knew he was awake and was startled by it.

She peered over her shoulder at him and he gulped. He hoisted himself off the bed and walked slowly to her. She stood in nothing but her underwear and he felt his body reacting to the sight of her.

His slid his hands around her waist, taking his time, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his, then when his hands covered her abdomen, he pulled her flush against him. He relished in the feel of her body against his and his face moved closer to her neck.

He walked his fingers up her front, caressing her. Gamora sighed with contentment as he left wet open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Her hand came up to hold him closer to her neck and she tilted her head so he could reach the spot that made her shiver. When his hand started to move south, she smiled and said, "Peter, braid my hair."

Peter huffed and buried his face into her neck but stepped back from her. She slipped on one of his large tops then sat on their bed. He sat behind her, running his fingers through her hair.

/

He wasn't doing anything interesting. He was sat in his chair in the bridge, twirling his Zune round and round in his hands. Though, Gamora found she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She sat in the other pilot seat, her legs over one of its arms, staring at him.

He was the most relaxed and at peace she had seen him in a long time and she felt privileged being the one to get to see it. His jaw wasn't clenched, his head wasn't hanging low in sadness, his eyes weren't struggling to stay open. He was slumped, everything about him slack, his feet up on the console and a content look on his face.

He'd finally shaved the day before and Gamora was happy to see the smooth, slightly pink skin of his cheeks once more. He had a small cut just above his Adam's apple from where the blade had snagged him and Gamora had ran her finger over it after it had been cleared of blood. She'd kissed it, then kissed the rest of the way up his neck and jawline as he'd sank into the comfort of their bed. She'd helped him remove his top, and kissed her way down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

The memory of the previous night made her face feel hot and she fidgeted slightly in her seat. She kicked her feet to the sound of him humming, watching him close his eyes and rest his head against his chair. She watched his chest rise and fall gradually, then his humming stopped and she looked to his face. He looked peaceful and his eyebrow twitched slightly in his sleep.

She watched his Zune slip from his hand and into his lap. He was finally asleep and comfortable and it made Gamora smile. She closed her own eyes, resting her head against her chair and allowing her body to shut down for a few hours. Now that Peter was asleep, she could let her guard down for a little while knowing he was safe from his own thoughts and wouldn't need her to comfort him with her words anytime soon.

/

Gamora moved off him swiftly, pulling him up by his hand.

"Let's try again," she said, standing opposite him and fixing her stance.

They had been training for the past hour and he still hadn't, apparently, perfected the move yet.

Even though he didn't enjoy Gamora being so critical of him, he enjoyed getting to be close to her, even if it did mean he had to be thrown to the floor or against a wall occasionally. He liked when she would pin him to the floor, her knee on his chest, it gave him a clear view of her as she leaned down to get close to his face.

He got to stare into her eyes, the brown of them drawing him in and he never wanted to leave. The silver markings around her eyes glistened from her sweat, as well as her lips from licking them, and he loved it. He wanted nothing more than to pull her against him and take her there and then.

Now, she stood in front of him, her figure slim and shorter than his yet stronger. He knew she could kill him right there and then if she really wanted to.

She always wore tight fitting clothes and he appreciated it more than he'd ever admit to her. He liked the way her top hugged her breasts and waist, the way her pants clung tightly to her accentuating her toned legs. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to rip the clothes off her.

"Peter. Please concentrate," she sighed, breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry, you're just really distracting."

/

She was sprawled out against a tree, catching her breath. As soon as she'd finished sparring with Drax, she had slumped down onto the ground. Peter had come out just after and nodded at her, acknowledging her presence, then started doing his daily exercises.

She sat, admiring him from against the tree. After he'd finished his push-ups, he removed his top and began his sit-ups. Gamora couldn't help the excitement and adrenaline she felt as she watched his muscles tense over and over.

With every movement, the muscles in his sides clenched and her stomach did flips. His feet lifted ever so slightly every time he lifted himself back up and Gamora took this as her chance to get closer to him.

Her pace was quick as she walked up to him and, without a word, held his ankles to weigh him down. When he brought his body back up to his knees, he smiled at her. She watched over his legs as his abdomen tensed with every sit-up. A bead of sweat trailed down the centre of his chest and Gamora had to refrain from licking her lips.

She enjoyed the way he looked in the light of outside and the way his skin contrasted with her green hands around his ankles.

He sat up once more, but instead of moving down immediately, he leaned further towards her and kissed her. She was taken aback for a moment then smiled to herself.


End file.
